Persuading Sarah
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: My response to a writing challenge. Rated T - Suggestive adult themes in certain areas.


_**Just not the Unicorn,honey suckle one J-cakes was expecting! **_**:oP**

**This one-shot writing challenge takes place during the Victorian Era (My choice of time period in history)**

**These were the following requirements:  
>1) No interference of objects, devices, or terminology from another time period, stay true to it.<strong>

**2) Jareth has to offer to do Sarah's hair at some point during the story. (really hard to incorporate!)**

**This story was very much inspired by Jane Austen's "Persuasion" (BBC 2008 version) If you haven't seen it, download it or go out and rent it today, its an amazing tale of true love reigning in the end despite the worlds interference.**

**I think this story would've been a lot better as a series and not a one-shot but I honestly don't have time for it right now, so this will have to do. I like the idea of Jareth being just a plain person and not an "almighty king" for once. I might do something similar in the future.**

**Shout out to my dear friend Condiotti: I lurrrrrves you girl! (GO READ HER STORY TOO!)**

**I own nothing..**

The Williams estate was one of the finest, pitched and furnished homes in all of London. Carefully tended to by four and thirty servants, (not including the gardeners) passed down from father to son since its beginning. All too soon tragedy struck the estate yet again when Mrs. Gertrude Williams; the third woman Sir Williams took on as wife, passed suddenly of an infectious fever that took hold of her in such a way, that she passed after a mere two days.

It seemed that Sir Williams way of coping with loss and grief was to splurge large amounts of his inherited assets. He relied too heavily on the large sum only to realize that they were practically penniless when Sarah had gone over the books. Sir Williams had been livid! What affair was it of a woman to go prying into what didn't concern her? She always had been an odd one. Nose stuck in a book instead of worrying about her dresses, or going to court with her sister. It was no wonder she was seven and twenty and still unmarried!

The only man whose attentions she had captured was that of a worthless Jareth King back when she had been a tender age of nineteen, but her age had not been the issue. It was the fact that nobody knew anything about his family or connections.

It seemed like he had appeared out of nowhere and wanted nothing but to make Sarah his bride. He said he had more than enough to care for her, but such were the lies of those who were of inferior birth.  
>They lied and cheated their way into society through marriage, and he refused to be the laughing stock of London. It was only after much persuasion that he and Lady Kavendash were able to persuade her to turn down his offer.<br>A fine job of it they did too since it was said that so distraught and heart broken Jareth King became, that he left to the Navy and was now a very rich ex-naval Officer.

Funny thing however that when they were on leave, he never came home to visit. It was as if for that amount of time, he had once again disappeared from where he had come from.

Sarah made it clear one night that they would have to move from the estate. Their lucrative lifestyle was taking a toll on what little they had left. Sir Williams had made a scene about it initially, claiming that no one or nothing would move him away from his home, until he discovered that his distant cousin; Lady Rimple had taken house in Bath. He had also learned that high society mingled in search of taking the healing waters of Bath, and that indeed said society congregated in the ravishing pumps room in town.  
>He would book no argument on the subject, and despite Sarah's pleads to rent a small and simple home nearby, it was decided that they would move to Bath, and place the estate for lease.<p>

As soon as this was done, Sarah got to work in making all the moving arrangements, running around in frantic disarray while giving the servants orders on where to put what where. She had grown pale and had lost weight from the stress of it all, so it was nice that her dear friend Lady Kavendash was to stay with them for a few weeks to help and keep her company. 

The estate had not been placed for lease for more than a fortnight when Sir Williams attorney appeared one day to bring him the good news. Someone had taken an avid interest in leasing.  
>Sir Williams was at first delighted beyond words until he asked: "Prey tell, what is the gentleman's profession?"<p>

"He is a retired naval officer; Captain Harvel, and his wife Abigail Harvel. The captain has family and friends that will join him, a Captain Frederic Grayson and a dear friend that served with him; and Captain Jareth King."

Sarah's face grew even more pale if possible. She suddenly felt as if there were not enough air in the room and she quickly shot up off of her seat. "If you'll excuse me, there is still much to do."

Before she left, she could hear her father shouting at the attorney. "Are you mad? I will not have naval filth living in the home my fathers before me worked so hard to acquire! This is a home of nobility! The only reason why those naval wits have acquired so much is because they plunder and steal their way to wealth! One must be born into the life that we lead! Carried in the blood that runs through their veins! Absolutely not!"

"Even if they're offering more than the leasing price Sir Williams?" Countered the attorney.

"What?" He turned and looked at him in an incredulous way.

"Sir Williams.." The attorney began, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and ward off an oncoming headache.  
>"You must realize that with this substantial amount of money, you would be sound financially in a matter of a few years. Keeping in mind, that you live sensibly while in Bath. Maybe less, depending on the circumstances you see. I strongly advise you think the better of this before rejecting the offer out right."<p>

Sir Williams paced the area frantically. He hated the idea of common people inhabiting his home, Naval people no less, but it was an incredible amount of money, he could not deny, and it was after all a temporary arrangement.

"Fine, Draw up the necessary papers, but I will be gone before they arrive, have Sarah stay behind to greet them and show them around the place."

OoOoOoO

Lady Kavendash stayed behind with Sarah as the Harvel family and friends were to arrive the following day. Her sister was adamant about having their father take her along. The age difference between Sarah and her sister was considerable and she always seemed to be clinging to their father in an unhealthy manner, turning down various marriage proposals as she deemed them "unworthy".

As a matter of fact, if not for the striking resemblance, one would assume that they were man and wife the way she clung to him, and looked at him. She had been doing that even more so since the passing of Lady Gertrude.

Lady Kavendash happened upon Sarah one evening when she thought she was alone, looking over what seemed to be old keepsakes. As she approached Sarah, she noticed that she was sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes.

"My dear child! Prey, what is the matter?"

There was no denying it, and she didn't really want to.

"He will be here this time Tomorrow." Sarah said sadly.

"Who my child?"

Sarah looked over at her, slightly scowling. "You mean, you've forgotten already? The man that you and father separated me from?"  
>Lady Kavendash wrapped her arms around her consolingly.<p>

"My darling! I only did what was best! You deserved so much more, and you were so young! It was only prudent that you break up the understanding!"

"What if he arrives Tomorrow with a wife and children? How will I bear it? I wouldn't, I can't!"  
>Sarah began sobbing bitter tears again, she knew that a man such as Jareth King could not still be single after all the time that had passed, it would be a miracle.<br>"My dear." Lady Kavendash said consolingly. "You will find someone to love you, I promise!"

Sarah was still scowling, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I am twenty seven years old! Who would want to marry someone who has passed their prime?"

It was true, Lady Kavendash knew it. A woman was ripe for marriage between the ages of fifteen and twenty five, anything else was a rare feat.

"I am here, and will be here, to support you. Remember that we are staying for only a week, and then we ourselves are off to Bath, and you never need lay eyes upon him again."

OoOoOoO

Captain Harvel and his family arrived exactly on time as the servant announced them in. Sarah thought she would pass out, her heart was hammering like mad, and she felt slightly dizzy. It had been after all almost ten years since she last saw Jareth, and she feared the worst.

The attorney was there to introduce everyone. "Mr. and Mrs. Harvel, this is the daughter of Sir Williams; Sarah Williams, and her friend Lady Kavendash." They both bowed and smiled at the new acquaintance.  
>"Prey, where is the rest of your party Captain? We were expecting more people."<p>

"Ah yes, well they've gone into town to buy supplies as we are told that the sport of shooting is magnificent in this area. They will join us tonight for dinner, I hope you ladies will be able to attend."

"but of course." They answered simultaneously which caused Captain Harvel to let out a deep laugh. Pretty soon they were all laughing.

It turned out that Captain Harvel and his wife were delightful people. Sensible, and easy to get along with. They seemed overwhelmed with the charms of the house, but Sarah did her best to make them comfortable. Evening arrived quickly as they were getting ready for dinner.

Sarah was beside herself yet again, trying to choose between the pale green gown, or the grey one. Both were quite unflattering on her, but since she had turned him down all those years ago, fashion was not something she paid much attention to anymore. The servant came in to fix her hair and bring her a pair of gloves, and no matter how nice she looked afterwards, she still seemed ugly as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked older than what she really was, and bitter. No matter, it would all be over soon enough.

She made her way down the stairs, vigilant to hear/see any children running about, but as she descended, and was greeted with a servant in uniform, all too soon she was face to face with him again; he was alone.

Captain Harvel made the introductions: "This is my brother in law Captain Frederic Grayson, and our friend who was also in the Navy; Captain Jareth King." Sarah couldn't help but stare. He looked so regal and handsome in his officer's uniform, it really was a wonder how he was still unmarried; he must be nearing thirty if he wasn't already.

They all bowed as Jareth looked her over briefly with indifference as he looked back at Harvel. "Thank you but we are acquainted."

"Really?" Gasped Mrs. Harvel, "You might've told us Sarah!"

She knew she was visually shaking, even her words came out shaky: "twas.. a.. l.. long time ago." She finally managed to say.  
>Jareth only looked her over once more before swiftly walking away and taking his place at the dinner table all the way on the other side from where Sarah was sitting.<p>

There was lively conversation, mostly the men reminiscing about their time at sea. They laughed, they joked, and finally Mrs. Harvel was the one to turn the tide of the conversation.

"So Jareth, when are you finally settling down and getting married? I'm sure we can arrange for a few young women to be acquainted with you in this part of the country once we are properly settled."

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before answering: "My good madam, as agreeable as that would be, I'm afraid that wont be necessary. I actually meant to ask you and the good captain if a friend of mine could stay with us for a few days. Her name is Anne Dashwood, and we met while I was staying at Somerset last time."

Of course he had someone, she was a fool to think otherwise. He may not be married, but it was obvious that he was well on his way. She felt sick suddenly, and looked over at Lady Kavendash who briefly spared her a sympathetic look. As much as she wanted to get up from the table and cry her heart out, she remained seated and said nothing as conversation flowed around her. She felt numb, like everything around her was some kind of sick nightmare.

Finally after dessert, she excused herself claiming to be tired after a long day and retired for the night. Lady Kavendash wanted to follow suit but thought it better listen to what they conversed about. Indeed it paid off when Captain Harvel asked Jareth: "I had no idea you would be acquainted with Miss Williams!"  
>His face grew serious yet again. "Like she said; twas a long time ago."<p>

"Prey, how do you find her after all this time?"

Jareth contemplated before answering: "She looks rather sickly does she not? Very thin, and pale, is she well?"

They looked over at Lady Kavendash now who quickly replied on cue: "She has been through a lot, especially these past few weeks. She's been forced to leave the house she loves and grew up in, as well as seeing another step mother pass away, to say nothing of having to now move to Bath."

"Oh yes, I recall her saying she hates that part of the country." They all looked at Jareth, who loudly cleared his throat and stayed looking serious.

"Yes.." Lady Kavendash replied, eyeing him suspiciously. "But I think that the change of scene and society will do her good."

"And maybe land herself a husband!" Harvel piped in. "She is a beauty, those large green eyes, and dark hair, but she seems so sad, so.. Apathetic to the world around her. A shame that is."

The conversation changed again to talk of waking up early to go shooting, and that was when Lady Kavendash finally bid them all a good night.

She told Sarah of all that they talked of and it only confirmed that he was truly over her. The fact that he found her appearance as "Sickly" said it all, and now she also had to tolerate another woman arriving, his woman. She was not sure how she would be able to survive it.

OoOoOoO

Sarah was taking a turn around the estate grounds; it helped clear her mind some what. She kept telling herself that she would only have to bear it a little while longer, that she'd just have to hang in there just a little more. The rustling of plants suddenly got her attention as she looked to find Jareth making his way towards the trail she was on.

Words could not begin to describe how magnificent he looked in his triple-breasted vest and notched collar. His waist coat was a magnificent royal blue, while the buttons, she would swear were solid gold. His breeches were just as tight as he wore them years ago, and his blonde hair fanned out nicely in his wide-brimmed top hat.

"Good Morning" They bowed, but Jareth decidedly refused to stay looking at her and instead looked over at the blossoming lilies.

"I heard that your latest step mother passed, please accept my condolences."

She said nothing and merely looked at the floor, trying to ward away her tears.  
>He noticed it was a touchy subject, disregarding his own rule; he looked at her thoroughly for the first time. She definitely was not the same. He decided to move on to something else, this time in a softer tone.<p>

"I hear that you are only staying with us for another couple of days." He said.

"Yes, while Captain Harvel and his wife are settled, and then I must rejoin my father and my sister."

"So you're really going to go to Bath then?"

"What choice do I have?"

"More than you are aware of."

Her cheeks flushed as she remembered how she had turned him down all those years ago, why did he have to torment her?

"Says a man who lives in a world that is governed by other men. A world where a woman has little say in anything. I'm very glad that you are doing so well for yourself, and I'm sure that your loved ones and friends shall enjoy moving in on my house and all that I've ever loved."

She turned around, starting to make her way back to the house when he called out to her. "It was your choice Sarah and you decided to take the advice of your father and your friend over what we had, don't you dare blame me or anyone of my acquaintance for your disgrace in life."

With that, he turned around and went back the way that he came.

Anne Dashwood arrived that evening, and yet again Sarah was overcome with a sense of dread and nerves. She would be beautiful no doubt, everything imaginable in a woman. She was obligated to go downstairs and greet her and the shock of finally seeing her after all the tension that had built up was almost too much to be borne.

She was without exaggeration, the exact image of a small reptile.

Her teeth were horrid, as her mane was a dry yellow. She was frightfully pale, and wore a green frock that brought about her reptileness, but she was a bit more round curve-wise. That was probably the only thing she had going for her. Sarah for some reason was expecting some arrogant pompous beauty, but she was very kind, and out going. She immediately liked Sarah and in about ten minutes knew her entire life's story as she scarce drew breath while she was talking.

How Jareth had managed to be attracted to her, she did not fully understand, it had to be her kindness, she saw nothing else going for her, and maybe that she was young, about eighteen, round and supple, she was at a suitable age to produce offspring.

Anne insisted that Sarah sit next to her during dinner, and by the time it ended, Sarah thought that she was going to have a panic attack.  
>She needed to catch her breath, and so she excused herself as she made her way out to the terrace.<br>When she came back she spotted her and Jareth laughing together. It was clear from the look in her eyes that she was in love with him, and Sarah herself felt her heart breaking. This was her fault, and now she had to face up to the consequences of her past actions.

Two days before Sarah and Lady Kavendash's intended departure, they all went out on horse and carriage to Lyme as it apparently was where they were once stationed at. They arrived at the beach where there were other officers that they apparently knew were waiting there to greet them. After they all had been introduced, they made their way over to 'the cobb', a harbor wall full of character and history.  
>The tide was especially rough that day and Sarah had to hold on to her bonnet as they walked. Anne Dashwood seemed to be in a particularly energetic mood as she skipped and jumped around like a five year old.<p>

Jareth gave her a tender smile and warned her nicely: "Do be careful dear, the rocks are slippery."  
>She did calm down for a few minutes but later she was back at it again. She was trying to climb a particularly high step when a sudden wave crashed against the harbor wall, causing her to slip and fall from a great height. Everyone just seemed to be immobile with shock, but once Sarah saw the blood begin to pool around her head, she quickly dove into action.<p>

"Captain Frederic! Please make haste, since you are familiar with this area, you must know of a place where a doctor can be found!"  
>He nodded and ran as fast as he could into town. Meanwhile Sarah tore at her scarf and after ripping a piece, handed it to Jareth. "Keep this pressed firmly against the wound, you understand? It will stop the bleeding."<p>

He merely nodded as he watched in wonder how Sarah had been able to handle the entire situation, even more so when she had stayed by her side the entire night, barely able to get any sleep while sitting in an uncomfortable chair, and getting up when Anne began to moan in pain during the course of the night. Sarah did not know that Jareth had been watching her the entire time.

Here was this girl who Sarah barely knew, and yet she showed more care to her than even he himself. He knew finding someone who possessed such a fiery spirit, yet overlooked her own needs to satisfy someone else's' was indeed extremely rare. It shed light to many other things, and he could not help but feel his heart beat quicken at the prospect of having her.

Anne's family had been notified of the incident and it was said that they were on their way, but Sarah was not able to stay any longer as she was leaving as planned along with Lady Kavendash to Bath. When they were getting ready to mount the carriage, Jareth had suddenly appeared before her.

"I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for Anne, you didn't need to do half of it and yet you were by her side the entire time, you couldn't even properly enjoy your stay at Lyme."

Sarah didn't say anything, she didn't really know why she did it, this was after all the girl that was taking away the man that she loved, but she couldn't bear to see another person suffering. No one should know suffering like she had in her life time.

She saw Lady Kavendash getting on and turned to him. She stayed looking at the floor for if she looked him in the eyes, she knew she would start crying, because she knew in her heart that this was the last time she was to see Captain Jareth King as a single man, and the idea of that was driving her crazy.

"The carriage is waiting, goodbye Captain King, may your future travels be safe ones."

She bowed and then held out her hand to the footman who helped her in the carriage.

Jareth stayed watching the carriage until it disappeared from sight, not understanding why his heart and his mind were currently going through so much turmoil.

OoOoOoO

It came to no surprise that when Sarah arrived in Bath, the "small" house that her father and sister had purchased was the finest in Camden Place. The floors and pillars made of pure marble, and the statues carved out of ivory, they would never be able to move back at this rate.

One night during dinner, they had dined with the upper class circle, and that was when Sarah was introduced to Eliott Williams, a cousin of hers apparently.

She could not deny how handsome he was in his top hat and cravat, looking every bit the part of an up and coming Baronet.  
>It wasn't long before he was seeking out her attention constantly. Calling on her during the day, to writing letters, he even went as far as buying her clothes, trinkets, and jewelry. He did not mask his intentions, and since this was technically Sarah's last chance of catching a husband, she did not dismiss it. He was quite charming, and she could see herself being happy with him, besides; Jareth had Anne Dashwood, and she had to come to terms with that.<p>

She felt no where near what she had felt for Jareth, but beggars could not be choosers in these matters. She was well aware that he could provide VERY well for her, and that with marrying him, she would become "Lady Williams" and return to live in the estate she loved so fondly, as he was to inherit it since Sir Williams bore no son.

It really seemed like a "can't lose" situation, and Lady Kavendash couldn't be happier for her, you would think that she was the one getting married! Funny how she had been so quick to approve of Mr. Williams and not Captain King, but she did not push the subject.

The gossip of them spending so much time together was everywhere, so rapid were the rumors that a date for a wedding was already floating around even though nothing of that nature had actually been discussed between them.

It was that day that a letter arrived from Captain Harvel, letting them know that they were planning on visiting Bath and wanted to stop by for a visit. As much as it grieved Sir Williams, he wrote back requesting that they dine with them the first night of their arrival, one had to after all be a gentleman in these matters.

A few days later, the bell rang to announce that the Harvel's had arrived, and Sarah was there along with Eliott Williams. She had only been expecting to see Harvel and his wife, but upon seeing Jareth there as well, alone no less, it was all too much.

Eliott looked and saw that Captain Jareth King had not been able to take his eyes off of Sarah the moment he walked in, but what really got his attention was Sarah's reaction to having seen him. There was obviously something going on that he was not aware of, something that he did not take kindly to at all. Sarah was his and there would be no one interfering with that.

Eliott made sure that Sarah sat next to him at dinner, though this did nothing to cut off the staring contest he seemed to be having with Sarah, he was becoming aggravated with the whole situation. Indeed, something needed to be done to make her see reason.

"Say Captain King, why are your eyes a different color? Sort of an abnormality, I have never seen such a thing before."

This brought out chuckles from both Sarah's father and sister, while the Harvel's looked affronted by the line of questioning.

Jareth very smoothly wiped his mouth and forced his line of sight away from Sarah when he finally looked Eliott right in the eye, and began his tale:

"It occurred while I was at Sea, it was during the middle of a storm, and we were all on deck..."

Sarah had never heard such a tale of bravery. While he avidly described how the chaos of the storm had everyone scrambling, she could feel the goose bumps form on her flesh.  
>He was able to save the life of his comrades but in the process was knocked out by flying debris, thus causing the pigmentation of his left eye to change. She never really even noticed this about him, but now that it was brought up, she found it to be rather alluring.<p>

Sarah looked at him in amazement while Eliott simply cleared his throat loudly "Yes well, good to know that the Navy has its uses I suppose." 

He looked over at Sir Williams and his daughter to find that they too didn't seem very amused with Jareth's story. As a matter of fact, the displeasure of having them over as guests was quite clear, Captain Harvel had had enough.

"Well, that's me done; I think we should head on back as we have a lot to do in the morning."

Sarah got up suddenly not knowing what she was doing. "You're not leaving yet are you?"

"I'm afraid we must child." He glanced quickly at Sir Williams. "But, you are welcome to stay with us for a few days, that is if your father is agreeable to it."

Sir Williams simply waved his hand uncaringly in the air. "Yes take her, do whatever you like."

"But Sir.." Eliott began, looking between Sarah and Jareth who were once again staring intently at one another.

Sir Williams was now looking at his other daughter, he wanted nothing more than for everyone else to leave so he could enjoy his after dinner port, and other activities he had planned. Having Sarah gone would just be an added bonus.

"I have given my approval Eliott, I'm sure the Harvel's wouldn't mind you visiting them, would you?"

Captain Harvel turned to Eliott, "You are welcome to visit anytime."

With that, they moved away from the dining room and headed towards the entrance of the house. Sir Williams and his daughter not even having the courtesy of showing them out.

Sarah was talking to one of the servants, making arrangements for them to send her clothes and some other things to where the Harvels were residing.

Eliott grabbed Sarah and held her tightly as he whispered in her ear: "I will come visit you first thing in the morning, there is something very important I think we should discuss." He then looked Jareth in the eye before tilting his head to give Sarah a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He chuckled as he saw that Jareth looked angry enough to kill. It confirmed that everything he had seen tonight wasn't all made up in his mind, Jareth wanted Sarah for himself.

OoOoOoO

Sarah was putting her things away when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called and a servant woman came in with extra candles and a fresh pitcher of water.  
>She smiled warmly at Sarah before saying: "If thou needest anything else, be sure to ring the bell."<br>"I probably wont but thank you."

She was getting ready to change for bed when there was another knock on the door.

_Wow, the servants here are really attentive!_ She thought.

"Come in!"

She turned around and smiled expecting to see the same woman when before her stood Jareth. "Oh!" Sarah gasped being caught off guard. "I thought you were the servant."

"Yes, she's asked me to come in her stead and offer to brush those lustrous dark silken strands of hair before you retire to bed since she's tied up at the moment." He joked.

She laughed in turn. "Well it's good to see that you are no longer acting so severe around me anymore."

Jareth simply looked at her for a while, the candle light illuminated her shiny dark hair and emerald eyes, she looked a lot better than when they had first met.

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to take a turn with me around the grounds, I know how fond you are of walking, and there is a particularly wondrous sight in the gardens at this time of night."

"Really? At this hour?"

"Unless you are too tired from the day's events, in which case we can postpone for another time."

Almost immediately she replied back: "That's alright, I have no objection to going now." She reached over and grabbed her shawl which she placed over herself before they made their way to the gardens.

It was vast and would probably take a good hour to walk in it's entirety but she immediately saw why it was worth the effort. The flowers and bushes were covered with fire flies that seemed to illuminate their walkway, the air was thick with perfume and it was indeed breath taking.

"This is.." She began.

"Beautiful I know." He finished for her. "But not as beautiful as the woman that stands before me now."  
>His hand lightly stroked her cheek; Sarah leaned against him, a quiet moan escaping her before she came to her senses.<p>

"I'm afraid I don't understand, what about?"

"Anne Dashwood?"

"Yes! You went out of your way to make it clear that you had an understanding with her. I thought.."

"We never did, and I think that was why she accepted when Frederic Grayson applied for her hand."

Sarah eyes shot wide open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I…I.. had no idea.." Was all she was able to reply as shock gripped her.

"I think she knew deep down that I couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved. She is indeed a very sweet tempered girl, and she will make a fine wife for Grayson. You see Sarah; some might consider it lunacy that I am risking to place my heart on the line yet again after it barely recovered the last time it had been broken, but I fear the damage would be even greater had the woman I never stopped loving ended up in the arms of another man due to my carelessness."

She swallowed hard as she realized what was happening. His gaze so intense that she had to look away. "So what is your next course of action going to be then?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him, uncertainty of what was happening overpowering her, but he gently took her chin in his hands and lifted it up slightly so that her eye sight was forced on him.

"I'm going to kneel before her," He now took her left hand and got down on one knee.

"and beg that she forgive my foolish actions towards her in the past, and most ardently implore that she consent to be my wife."

After saying this, he pulled a gold ring out of his pocket. Small diamonds shaped flowers encrusted the outside of a larger round diamond; it was by far the most breath taking piece of jewelry she had ever seen in her lifetime.

"and if she accepts your proposal?" She was barely able to say, her tears of happiness interfering.

"Then I shall kiss her senseless before I sweep her off her feet and wake up the entire household to announce our engagement."

She laughed, wiping away her tears. "That sounds like an excellent plan."

Jareth King's happiness was overwhelming, he felt like his chest was about to burst and he picked up Sarah off the ground and happily swung her around in the air.  
>Keeping true to his word, as soon as her feet touched the ground again, he pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss, but it wasn't enough, they needed more, much more.<p>

He opened his mouth, his tongue requesting entrance to hers, she immediately complied. The pleasurable sensation of their tongues caressing one another brought out feelings in Sarah she had never known before. His hands were at her sides now, and she instinctively pressed herself closer to him.  
>They separated only to breathe before they were kissing and caressing each other over their clothes. The sensations begged that their actions be escalated, but Jareth put his hand over Sarah's wandering hand as it made its way below the waist band of his breeches.<p>

She couldn't explain what had come over her, and why she had the sudden need to touch and feel every single part of him. It was a foreign feeling to her as well as a thrilling one; it demanded to be explored.

He was panting, his eyes delirious with lust. "I think my dear, as much as I want to continue this; we should head on inside, lest we get caught and have disapproval be the outcome of our intended union."

"You're right…" She said slightly out of breath, her eyes too had become darkened with lust. She looked so beautiful with her lips red and swollen from his kisses.

"I don't know what's come over me, I'm sorry."

"Oh god, don't be sorry Sarah! I have been wanting to do this for so long my love!" He kissed her again and she pulled herself tightly to him, one of her legs wrapping themselves around him as he pressed himself against her. The friction shot a wave of pleasure simultaneously to both of them, and they both moaned out loud in delight.

They were both panting hard now, when this time Sarah stepped back. "Our union should be an honorable one; I think we should go inside now, before we end up disgracing our family and friends."

Jareth smiled, "I'm sure your father will see our union as a disgrace anyway, are you prepared to face up to that? You know his opinion of me has not changed, and I very much doubt that the one of your friend Lady Kavendash has altered."  
>"I don't care Jareth, I was a fool to let you go, I will defy whoever I need to, so long as I have you with me."<p>

Jareth walked up to her slowly before gently lowering his head and giving her the softest, chaste kiss. He then took her hand and led her towards the house.

"Come, I think it's time we made our announcement."

OoOoOoO

It turns out that Captain Harvel and his wife weren't that surprised about their past. Apparently their mutual exchange of longing glances that night cleared up a lot of doubts that they had had. They were supportive of their decision and were ready to comply with any of their needs should Sir Williams decide not to give his approval, which he didn't.

Eliott Williams never came to visit that morning like he said he would, and Sarah later discovered that Lady Kavendash had come to her aid and made it clear to him that Sarah would never be capable of loving him as her heart lied elsewhere. Sarah had felt slightly guilty in that regard. Eliott had over all been generous with her, and she had no doubt that he would've made a fine husband, but he just wasn't Jareth.

Sarah was glad that her best friend had finally come around, Jareth King might not have been a man of nobility, but he would care for her, he loved her like no one else ever had, and she loved him too.

The lease on the Williams estate was up for revision, and Jareth secretly met with the lawyer and made an offer on the estate, one that he wasn't sure Sir Williams would accept, but words could not express his delight when he received a letter from the attorney not a week later that Sir Williams had accepted the offer.

Apparently, Sir Williams was quite taken with living in Bath, and the resources of keeping up with his lifestyle were dwindling. Jareth's generous offer would allow him to continue living the grand Baronet life with his daughter without financial worries. Jareth mentioned none of these transactions to Sarah.

It was a small ceremony out in the finest of gardens in Somerset. She was dismayed that her father never showed up, but her new friends and family more than made up for it. Not to mention the look that Jareth had given her when he accepted her to be his wife. She had never felt so much love in her entire lifetime; it indeed had been worth the journey.

That evening after the wedding, they took off on horse and carriage. Jareth insisted that she be blind folded, and as odd as it felt riding in an open air carriage without being able to see a single thing, she complied. Smiling whenever she heard Jareth chuckle.

She took advantage of her situation every now and then and would grasp parts of him which caused him to gasp and moan, this immediately brought a smile to her face.  
>He would whisper to her: "The footmen will see you my love!"<p>

"So? We've just married, they'll understand."

"My, my, Sarah is a closet minx!"

"I have no idea what you're talking of Captain Jareth!"

Suddenly, the carriage came to a stop and Jareth helped her off as she was still blind folded.  
>He led her to the very center of the estate grounds as he whispered: "Welcome to your new home Mrs. King."<br>The blind came undone and Sarah gasped in shock and delight. She literally threw herself at Jareth and he swung her around as they both laughed.

"The estate.. my home.. you.." She was crying now.

"Yes Darling, this is our home now."

She looked at him at wonder, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I love you Jareth, you've made me the happiest woman in the world."

"I love you too Sarah, you are mine now; nothing or no one can change that."

They kissed deeply before Sarah grabbed him by the hand and led him to the house. "Shall I give you a proper tour then?"

"Only if it concludes in the bedroom."

She smiled wickedly at him. "I think I can manage that."

"Then lead on my wife!"

They walked in the house, making sure that the door was locked before they began their tour. 

THE END


End file.
